


Man's Best Friend

by Sazzzandora



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Dogs, Drama, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, berry - Freeform, kkami, my kind of procrastination
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzzandora/pseuds/Sazzzandora
Summary: Teil 1, Kkami: Jeongin soll einen Tag auf Hyunjins Liebling Kkami aufpassen. Klingt doch gar nicht so schwer, oder? Auf einen kleinen Schoßhund aufzupassen, sollte nicht mit allzu viel Stress verbunden sein... denkt zumindest Jeongin. // HyunJeong / HyunIn / Hwang Hyunjin x Yang Jeongin // AU //





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho! 
> 
> Es war (knapp verpasst...) Internationaler Hundetag, yay!
> 
> Ich hab zwar keinen Plan von Hunden, da ich eine eingefleischte Katzenlady bin, aber ich mag die Knochenbeißer trotzdem wirklich gerne und JA ich hatte auch schon Hundekontakt. So ist es also nicht. Da dachte ich, heyo, schreib doch was zu den Schnuffis.
> 
> Hier ist Teil 1 zu Kkami, Teil 2 kommt die Tage, wenn er fertig ist.
> 
> Ich hab auch vor, Berry ein oder zwei kurze Storys zu widmen, also nicht wundern, falls die Story nach Kkami nicht als "abgeschlossen" ausgezeichnet ist.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! <3

*

„Oh Gott sei Dank, danke fürs Babysitten!“, grüßte mich Hyunjin.

Der Ältere strahlte mich an und ließ mich ins Haus. Ich stellte meine Schuhe im Flur ab und folgte ihm durch den hellen Flur in die Küche. Er hielt mir eine Tasse vor die Nase und bat mich, mich zu setzen. 

Ich war etwas nervös, auch wenn ich schon häufiger hier gewesen war und Hyunjin ja auch zu meinem engeren Freundeskreis zählte. Wir verstanden uns gut, verbrachten öfters Zeit miteinander… genug, dass ich mich verliebt hatte. Und das war vermutlich, was mich so nervös machte. 

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich mich eine kleine Weile etwas distanziert. Nicht viel und ich ging auch nicht davon aus, dass es ihm wirklich aufgefallen war, aber ich wusste es ja. Es war einfach nur so, dass ich Schiss hatte. Aber wirklich distanzieren ging auch nicht, weil ich ihn so sehr mochte. Es war kompliziert.

„Danke“, ich setzte mich an die Kochinsel auf einen der Barhocker. 

Mein Blick glitt durch die teure Hochglanzküche. Ich fragte mich echt, wie Hyunjins Familie die weißen Schränke so sauber halten konnte. Als würden sie nur mit Handschuhen dran gehen und nie kochen. Genauso der anthrazitfarbene, glänzende Boden. Man könnte davon ohne Teller essen.

Ich sah zurück zu Hyunjin. Er trug ein dunkles Hemd und eine hellgraue Jeans. Seine Haare waren zu recht gemacht und er trug etwas Schmuck. Er sah gut aus und war auch sowieso schon so hübsch, egal, was er trug. Wir hatten beide vor drei Wochen mal bei Felix übernachtet und selbst so müde in Schlafklamotten sah er wahnsinnig gut aus.

„Hallo erst mal“, kicherte der Größere und umarmte mich halb, „Geht’s dir gut?“

„Ja, sehr.“

„Ich komm mir vor, als hätte ich dich ewig nicht gesehen. Aber du siehst gut aus, keine Panik.“

Ich lächelte nun.

„Uhm… danke. Du siehst auch wirklich gut aus. Also wenn ihr nicht auffallt, dann weiß ich auch nicht.“

Nun begann er noch breiter zu strahlen als zuvor. Er war so süß. Seine Finger glitten durch meine Haare.

„Danke, das ist süß von dir. Warte mal ab, wie wir mit Minhos Make-up aussehen werden“, er zwinkerte.

Hyunjin nahm heute Mittag an einem Dance Contest teil, zusammen mit seiner Gruppe. Zeit und Ort waren unglücklich gewählt und es war auch recht spontan aufgekommen. Die Gruppe bestand zwar nur aus Hyunjin, Felix und Minho, war dafür aber sehr präsent auf der Bühne. Ich zweifelte nicht, dass sie einen Top drei Platz belegen würden. Was anderes könnte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.

„Uhm… wahnsinnig gut vermutlich“, nuschelte ich, ehe ich mich räusperte, „Weis mich bitte ein, bevor ihr geht.“

„In die Klapse?“

Nun ließ er mich los, als ich beleidigt maulte. Er lachte bloß, woraufhin auch ich zu grinsen begann. Hyunjins Lachen war zu ansteckend. Auch wenn der Witz schlecht gewesen war. Mein Lachen lenkte auch etwas die Aufmerksamkeit von meinen geröteten Wangen weg.

„Okay, pass auf, heute Morgen war ich schon mit Kkami raus. Geh einfach gegen Mittag eine kurze Runde und heute Abend nochmal. Wenn du magst könnt ihr auch in den Park gehen. Wie du willst, Hauptsache mein Baby kommt vor die Tür“, er seufzte, „Mein Gott, ich hab richtig Anschiss von Chan hyung bekommen, dass wir so selten mit Kkami raus gehen. Dem ist voll egal, dass wir hier nicht in Australien sind. Naja, egal, Futter steht schon neben dem Herd, stell das einfach gegen sieben hin. Die Leine liegt glaube ich irgendwo im Wohnzimmer rum und das Geschirr auch. Ich glaube, das war es. Du weißt, wie man das anlegt?“

Ich nickte aufmerksam. Leine im Wohnzimmer, Futter um sieben. 

„Ah, ja, ich weiß.“

„Wundervoll. Du kannst auch den Ball mitnehmen, der liegt auf der Terrasse. So einer mit Schnur. Tust du mir noch einen Gefallen?“

„Klar.“

Ich sah in den Flur, durch den mir der kleine Hund entgegen kam. Hyunjins Mom rief nach dem Brünetten. Indes stand ich auf und kniete mich zu Kkami, um ihn zu begrüßen. Er sah mich an und bellte einmal, ehe er ohne Weiteres an mir vorbeistolzierte. Zur Krönung scherte er noch mit den Hinterpfoten. Okay. Danke für nichts schätzte ich mal. Ganz schön viel Stolz für die kleine Statur.

Es war nicht so, dass ich Kkami nicht kannte, nein, aber er war ein verwöhntes Schoßhündchen, das seine fünf Minuten gern an meinen Schuhen oder meiner Jacke auslebte. Nur glaubte Hyunjin mir das nicht. Zumal wir oft nur in Hyunjins Zimmer oder ganz draußen waren und ich dadurch nicht allzu viel Kontakt zu Kkami hatte. 

Aber der Hund konnte auch sehr süß und freundlich sein. Die meiste Zeit sogar. Und es war schon schlimm niedlich, wie die zwei sich übereinander freuten, wenn Hyunjin nach Hause kam. Kkami war dann immer total aufgeregt und rannte um Hyunjins Füße, sprang an ihm hoch und drehte sich immer und immer wieder im Kreis. Er musste Hyunjin lieben. Das konnte ich ihm auch nicht verübeln, wer mochte Hyunjin denn nicht? Und zugegeben, ich war ein klein wenig eifersüchtig. Immerhin staubte der Hund regelmäßig Küsschen ab.

„Ja, ich komm sofort! Uh- lass Kkami bitte nicht in den Garten. Mom hat eben die neuen Blumen gegossen und jetzt ist alles matschig und wenn Kkami da rein rennt, wird das ganze Haus dreckig. Und Mom hat Angst um ihre Blumen.“

„Ja, schaff ich schon.“

„Wunderbar, das ist lieb von dir. Überhaupt, dass du auf mein Schätzchen aufpasst. Ich wusste gleich, dass ich dir mein Baby überlassen kann. Dad ist nämlich immer noch in LA und Mom hat als einzige heute frei, um uns zu fahren.“

Mit vor den Lippen gefalteten Händen sah er mich an. Er lächelte engelsgleich. Wie könnte ich auch nein zu Hyunjin sagen? Das ging nicht. Nicht nur, dass er sowieso schon so süß war, nein, ich wollte ihm den Gefallen wirklich tun. Weil ich ihn mochte. So richtig. Und wenn er mich so ansah, wurde ich weich. Und schwach. Und dumm.

„Kein Problem, ich mach das gern. Kkami benimmt sich ja.“

Dumm genug, um zu glauben, dass ich schlauer war als Kkami… Oder dass Hyunjin schlauer war als Kkami. 

„Okay, wir sehen uns später. Danke nochmal“, kicherte er. 

Dann beugte er sich vor und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

„J-Ja, ja, bis heute Abend.“

„Bedien dich am Kühlschrank und fühl dich wie zu Hause.“

Mit einem Lächeln und einem verdammten Zwinkern machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief zur Haustür. Ich konnte ein schiefes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und hob kurz zum Abschied noch die Hand. 

Er hatte meine Wange geküsst und mir zugezwinkert? War das ein Traum? 

Etwas betäubt und verwirrt davon begab ich mich ins Wohnzimmer. Kkami war inzwischen auf das Sofa gesprungen und beobachtete mich. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und sah zurück. War nicht irgendwas gewesen, dass man Hunde nicht anstarren sollte? Scheinbar schon, da Kkami mich auf einmal anbellte und ich einen kleinen Moment Angst um meine Finger hatte. Mit etwas Streicheln ließ er sich allerdings besänftigen. 

„Stimmungsschwankungen, huh?“, kicherte ich und kraulte ihn hinter dem Ohr.

Kkami war so süß. Vor allem, weil er so klein war. Ich erdreistete mich, ihn auf meinen Schoß zu setzen und den Fernseher einzuschalten. Während ich nach wie vor seine Ohren kraulte, textete ich mit der freien Hand Felix. 

Ich berichtete ihm, dass Hyunjin meine Wange geküsst hatte und dass ich da noch nicht ganz mit klarkam. Einfach, weil ich es nicht deuten konnte. Er antwortete mir, er würde ihn vielleicht mal subtil oder auch ganz unverschämt auf der Fahrt drauf ansprechen. Man/n war ja neugierig. 

Der Ältere hatte mir auch die letzten Tage versichert, dass es Hyunjin dank der Vorbereitungen auf den Contest erst einmal gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass wir uns so selten gesehen hatten. Damit hatte ich Zeit gehabt, mich zu ordnen und herauszuarbeiten, dass ich durchaus wieder Nähe zu ihm wollte. Einer der Hauptgründe, mich für das Kkami-Sitten bereit zu erklären.

Ich wollte Hyunjin auch sagen, dass ich ihn gern mochte. Also so… verliebt-sein mochte. Ich wusste nur noch nicht, wie. Zumal ich ja auch sehr unsicher war, ob er mich ebenfalls mochte. Natürlich waren wir Freunde und wir hingen auch aneinander, aber ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, ob er mich so mochte, wie ich ihn. 

Eine Möglichkeit wäre, es ihm heute noch zu sagen, wenn er zurück käme. Natürlich, wenn sein Team gewann, was sie vermutlich tun würden. Weil dann wäre er sowieso schon gut gelaunt und wenn er so fühlte wie ich, wäre das gleich noch ein doppeltes Plus. 

Vielleicht sollte ich aber auch warten. Bis Morgen oder so. Oder vielleicht bis Montag oder nächsten Samstag. Ich könnte ihm auch schreiben. Eine SMS und wenn er negativ reagieren würde, gäbe es immerhin kein unangenehmes Gespräch, sondern ich könnte ihn einfach ghosten. Wobei das auch nicht ging, da wir zur gleichen Schule gingen. Und das war ja auch sowieso nicht mein Ziel. Ich wollte ja wirklich mehr von ihm. 

Während ich weiter nachdachte, wie und wann ich Hyunjin meine Gefühle gestehen könnte, verging auch die Zeit. Gegen zwölf Uhr mittags stand ich dann auch selbst einmal vom Sofa auf. 

Kkami war verdächtig ruhig gewesen und als ich ihn dann suchen ging, wurde mir mit Schrecken klar gemacht, wo er sich herumgetrieben hatte. 

Der kleine Mistkerl war im Garten. 

Die Terrassentür war scheinbar nur angelehnt gewesen. Hyunjins Mom musste vergessen haben, sie zu schließen. Als ich schnell und vor allem ohne Schuhe in den Garten rannte, sah ich mich um. Ihn auf der Wiese gesichtet, traf mein Blick sofort auf den Kkamis, der auf einem Gummiknochen herum kaute. 

Komplett mit nasser Erde verschmutzt. 

„Nein, Scheiße“, murmelte ich, „Spinnst du?! Jetzt muss ich dich baden, was soll das?!“, maulte ich den Hund an. 

Der stellte die Ohren auf und sah mich nun aufmerksamer an. Er machte große Augen und sprang auf. Oh nein.

„Na komm her, Kkami- komm- Scheiße. Kkami!“

Als ich mich Kkami näherte… sprintete der Hund an mir vorbei. Kurz vor der Terrassentür holte ich ihn ein, stolperte aber über meine eigenen Füße, da Kkami plötzlich bremste und umkehrte und ich natürlich nicht auf ihn drauf treten wollte. So ein Mist, warum musste es auch ein Chihuahua oder was auch immer sein? Hätte Hyunjin sich nicht etwas Größeres zulegen können? Einen Akita oder sowas, oder vielleicht direkt eine Dogge?!

Kkami war wirklich flink trotz seiner kurzen Beinchen und schlau genug, immer zwischen meinen Beinen durch zu rennen, um mich zu bremsen. Und nein, natürlich konnte ich ihn nicht abhalten, so schmutzig, wie er war, ins Wohnzimmer zu flüchten. Ich rannte ihm nach. 

Was ich nicht bedacht hatte, waren meine eigenen Füße, mit denen ich selbst auch noch Dreck ins Haus trug. So ein Mist! Ich müsste Kkami jetzt wirklich in so wenigen Schritten wie möglich fangen. Aber der Dreckspatz forderte mich heute heraus. Er sah mir ganz dreist im Türrahmen zur Küche stehend in die Augen. 

Gott verdammt, der Hund sah aus, wie einmal komplett in Matsch getunkt. Ertränkte Hyunjins Mom ihre Blumen im Wasser, dass das Beet so aufgeweicht war? Das ganze weiße Fell war nun dunkelbraun gefärbt, wie das Fell auf seinem Kopf und Rücken. 

„Kkami“, sprach ich ihn an und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

Ganz langsam. Jetzt keinen Fehler machen. Schön, dass der Hund spielen wollte, aber das konnte ich jetzt absolut nicht brauchen. Nicht, wenn er so beschmutzt herumrannte. 

„Komm schon her, Kkami, komm her Schatzi.“

Er ging schon wieder in Position, bellte mich an. Vielleicht hatte ich ja irgendwas an mir. Oder er hatte bloß seine fünf Minuten. Hoffentlich letzteres. Ich sollte nächstes Mal Geld dafür verlangen, wenn ich erneut auf ihn aufpassen sollte.

„Nein… komm schon, komm- her!“

Ich schnappte nach dem Hund, griff ihn aber nicht richtig und die Verfolgungsjagd ging einmal quer durch die Küche weiter. Kurz bevor er die Treppe erreichte, erwischte ich ihn gerade so. 

„So mein Freund, jetzt… gehst du baden. Und ich weiß jetzt schon, das wird uns beiden nicht gefallen.“

Um ihn auf meinem Arm ruhig zu halten, gab ich mir alle Mühe und kraulte seine Ohren wie ein Weltmeister. Um den Worst Case zu vermeiden, schloss ich erst die Terrassentür, ehe ich Kkami ins Bad verfrachtete. Ich setzte ihn in der Badewanne ab und schloss die Zimmertür. 

So ohne Wasser blieb Kkami still in der Wanne, tappte etwas umher, verteilte den Matsch nur auf dem weißen Untergrund. Seelenruhig der Hund. Bis ich das Wasser einschaltete. 

Mal im Ernst, das Vieh war doch nicht normal. Warum war er bei Hyunjin so ruhig, aber bei mir so ein fieses Gör?! 

Ständig schüttelte er sich und machte alles nass. Wasser war schon ein No-Go, aber dann auch noch das Hundeshampoo? Halleluja. Als der kleine Blödmann gebadet war, war ich es auch. Nicht weiter denkend nahm ich ihn aus der Wanne und ganz recht, er schüttelte alles zwischen Badewannen und mir ab. Aber immerhin hatten ihn Jagd und Bad etwas ausgepowert. 

Ihn mit einem Handtuch trocken rubbeln war dann auch halbwegs okay. Ich musste zwar mit ihm Tauziehen, bis mir einfiel, dass ich besser kein Handtuch beschädigen sollte, aber das war ja erträglich. 

Weniger spaßig war dann allerdings, das gesamte Erdgeschoss zu putzen. Ich sollte mir dringend angewöhnen, meiner Mutter mehr im Haushalt zu helfen. Putzen war furchtbar und das ständige Bücken machte meinem Rücken zu schaffen. Kein Wunder beschwerte sie sich häufiger über Rückenschmerzen.

Jedenfalls schaffte ich, alles zu bereinigen. Sogar so, dass nichts schmierig war. Ich warf einen Blick raus in den Garten… und sah daraufhin Kkami direkt in die Augen. Er hatte mich bisher beobachtet, wie ich durch Flur, Küche und Wohnzimmer gekrochen war. Jetzt sah er mich an, hatte die Ohren zurückgelegt und saß einfach nur da. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch ein Gewissen und es tat ihm leid.

„Das ist nicht wahr, oder? Das hast du nicht gemacht.“

Das Beet sah aus, als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Ein paar Blumen waren so sehr ausgebuddelt, dass sie umgekippt waren, zwei waren komplett ruiniert. Das Chaos hatte ich eben gar nicht wirklich gesehen.

„Du beknacktes Huhn, Hyunjins Mom lässt mich doch nie mehr ins Haus!“, tadelte ich ihn weiter.

Den Hund gekonnt mit dem Fuß davon abhaltend, mir zu folgen, betrat ich erneut den Garten, um die Blumen wieder zu ordnen. Zumindest die feuchte Erde zurück über teils freigelegte Wurzeln zu legen und die Pflanzen aufzurichten. Die wirklich kaputten Blüten entfernte ich so vorsichtig ich konnte vom Stängel. Na sah doch wieder halbwegs hübsch aus. Die bunten Blumen waren immerhin dankbarer als Kkami.

Seit wann war Hundesitten mit so viel Garten- und Hausarbeit verbunden? Und wieso zum Teufel verarschte Kkami mich am laufenden Band?!

Ich passte auf, selbst nichts mehr schmutzig zu machen, als ich zurück ins Haus ging. Dann lief ich hoch in Hyunjins Zimmer, um mich an seinem Kleiderschrank zu bedienen. Er hatte zwar Kühlschrank gesagt, aber wenn ich mich wie zu Hause fühlen sollte, musste halt auch sein Kleiderschrank herhalten. Zumal es sein Hund gewesen war, der mein gesamtes Outfit ruiniert hatte. 

In einer passenden, enger als geplant anliegenden Jeans und einem losen Shirt und neuen Socken bekleidet, begab ich mich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Meine alten Klamotten faltete ich zusammen und legte sie auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab. 

Kkami saß auf dem Sofa und putzte- ja. Naja, er putzte sich. Ruhig setzte ich mich neben ihn und wurde schief angeguckt. Vorsichtig streichelte ich seinen noch etwas feuchten Kopf und kraulte ihn noch einmal hinter dem Ohr.

„Also… bist du jetzt bereit für den Park? Oder bist du immer noch nicht sauber genug?“

Selbstverständlich bekam ich keine Antwort. Ich hatte auch keine erwartet, aber wenigstens ein kurzes Bellen wäre doch nett gewesen. Hunde in Filmen waren so viel gesprächiger. 

Also stand ich auf und sammelte Leine und Geschirr vom Wohnzimmertisch und ging voraus in den Flur. Mal sehen, ob er kam, wenn ich ihn rief. 

„Kkami, komm!“

Tatsächlich hörte ich ihn vom Sofa springen und in den Flur traben. Ich testete aus, ob er sich setzte, wenn ich es ihm anwies. Zu meiner Verwunderung hörte er auf mich. Etwas skeptisch begab ich mich in die Küche. Ich meinte mich zu erinnern, dass Hyunjin die Leckerlies hier bunkerte. Als ich sie in einem Hängeschrank fand, rief ich Kkami gleich noch einmal. 

Der kleine Hund stolzierte ins Zimmer und sah mir zu. Dass er gehört hatte, belohnte ich dann auch. Ebenso, als ich ihm noch einmal anwies, sich hinzusetzen. 

„Gut hörst du. Endlich. Oder verarschst du mich?“

Das gleiche Spiel wiederholte ich ein weiteres Mal im Wohnzimmer, nachdem ich seinen weichen Ball, der an einem Seil befestigt war, von der Terrasse geholt hatte. Danach hob ich ihn auf den Arm und legte ihm im Flur Geschirr und rote Rollleine an, ehe ich meine Schuhe anzog. Aus dem Schlüsselkasten nahm ich scheinbar Hyunjins Hausschlüssel und schloss hinter uns die Haustüre ab.

„Okay?“, fragte ich Kkami, „Okay. Na komm. Und wehe du benimmst dich nicht.“

Damit gingen wir los. Bis zum Park war alles in Ordnung. An einer Ampel fragte mich eine junge Frau, ob sie meinen Hund streicheln dürfte. Da ich nicht wusste, ob Hyunjin damit einverstanden wäre, lehnte ich es höflich ab. Sie fand es zwar sehr blöd von mir, aber ich würde auch nicht wollen, dass Fremde mich einfach anpackten. Also lächelte ich ihr bloß matt zu und überquerte mit Kkami schnell die Straße am Skatepark um in die grüne Parkanlage zu gelangen. 

Kaum waren wir im Park, kamen uns erneut zwei Mädchen entgegen. Eine davon kannte ich flüchtig aus der Schule. Auch die beiden musste ich enttäuschen. Ich wollte nichts tun, was nicht abgeklärt war. 

„Sorry, ich bin nur der Babysitter für heute“, nuschelte ich und hob zum Abschied kurz die Hand. 

Im Schnellschritt bewegte ich mich von ihnen weg, weiter aufs Gelände und möglichst weg von der Straße. Um den Hund mit seinen kurzen Beinen nicht zu sehr zu fordern, machte ich langsamer, als die Mädchen außer Sichtweite waren. Kkami folgte mir ziemlich entspannt, schnüffelte mal an der einen oder anderen Ecke und markierte den einen oder anderen Baum. Er benahm sich gerade hervorragend, ich glaubte ihm kein Stück.

Ich zog mein Handy hervor, als Kkami sich etwas abseits vom Weg setzte und schrieb Hyunjin.

>Ist das eine Masche von dir? Ich wurde schon von drei Mädchen angesprochen, ob sie meinen Hund streicheln dürfen…??<

Er antwortete quasi sofort.

>lol nein, ehrlich nicht… viel spaß, wir sind gleich dran <3! Danach noch drei gruppen, dann ist pause und nach dem voting kommen wir heim denke es wird doch nur so sechs uhr werden :))<

>Viel Glück!!<, antwortete ich ihm. 

„Kkami! Schatzi, hallo! Hallo mein Baby!“

Erschrocken sah ich auf, als Kkami sich schnell auf die schwarzgekleidete Person zubewegte. 

„Oh mein Gott, Chan hyung, erschreck mich nicht so!“, fluchte ich, „Wo kommst du auf einmal her?!“

„Hat Hyunjin dich zum Babysitter gemacht?“, grinste er mich an. 

Der Blonde hockte vor mir auf dem Boden und kraulte Kkami hinter den Ohren. Er hielt eine geflochtene Leine in der anderen Hand. Sein Hund Berry war daran angeleint. Ich ging auch in die Hocke, um den Spaniel zu begrüßen.

Berry war ganz ruhig und richtig süß. Wenn ich Chan hyung und Felix besuchte, kuschelte ich total gerne mit ihm. Sein Fell war auch so weich wie das von Kkami. So süß.

„Ja, die drei sind ja bei dem Contest.“

Chan hyung nickte. 

„Hast du vor es ihm zu sagen?“

Ich wusste sofort, was er meinte. Etwas druckste ich herum, ehe ich nickte. 

„Also… ja, auf jeden Fall. Ich weiß nur noch nicht wann.“

„Wieso nicht heute?“, lächelte er und nickte in Richtung einer Parkbank, „Er würde sich sicher freuen. Hyunjin mag dich, weißt du doch.“

Ich zog eine Braue hoch und folgte ihm. Er ließ Berry von der Leine, als ich ihm den Ball hinhielt.

„Oh cool, danke. Kkami, guck mal hier! Berry!“ 

Ich leinte nun auch Kkami ab. Mit Chan hyung konnte ja nichts passieren. Er konnte schließlich mit Hunden. Prompt warf er den Ball auch, als er die Aufmerksamkeit von beiden Vierbeinern hatte.

„Wieso sagst du’s deinem Freund denn nicht endlich? Der mag dich doch auch?“

Mit beiden hochgezogenen Brauen sah er mich nun an.

„Welchem Freund denn?“, hakte er unschuldig nach.

„Der Typ da aus dem Café? Woo… Wooo… Irgendwas mit Woo.“

„Woojin meinst du?”, er schnaubte belustigt, „Woojin und ich sind doch nicht zusammen.“

Als Kkami den Ball anschleppte, nahm ich ihn diesmal und warf ihn locker.

„Ja nee, deshalb doch. Felix meint, du klaust immer Berry, um den Typ aufzureißen.“

„Erstens ist Berry mein Hund und zweitens soll Felix mal abwarten, bis er nach Hause kommt. Ich mag das Café in dem Woojin arbeitet eben gerne, na und? Und wenn ich eh mit Berry unterwegs bin, geh ich halt auch mit ihm rein. Außerdem geh ich ja auch ohne Berry hin…“

„Rede dich nicht raus. Berry ist ein Aufreißer, guck ihm doch in die Augen.“

Daraufhin lachte Chan hyung. 

„Er ist… eine große Hilfe, sagen wir es so. Okay, du hast mich erwischt. Aber du müsstest mal sehen, wie Woojin sich freut, wenn Berry rein kommt. Ich wünschte, er würde sich auch so über mich freuen.“

„Wem sagst du das“, seufzte ich. 

Noch einmal warf ich den Ball für die beiden Hunde. 

Eine Weile spielten wir weiter mit den Hunden und unterhielten uns, bis Chan hyung Berry zu sich pfiff. Auch Kkami kam angelaufen. Er hatte den Ball in der Schnauze. Ich nahm das Seil und forderte ihn wortlos auf, zu ziehen. Niedlich, wie der kleine Stinker versuchte, der Stärkere zu sein. Mit dem Ball zu spielen war doch besser, als ein Handtuch zu ruinieren. 

„Wir machen uns auf den Weg. Immerhin haben wir heute noch ein Date, nicht wahr?“, er sah hinab zu Berry und zurück zu mir, „Im Ernst, du solltest nicht länger warten. Spätestens Ende der kommenden Woche. Deal?“

„Ja…“, ich seufzte, „Ja okay, Deal.“

„Wunderbar. Ich sag’s Woojin auch. Versprochen. Uhm… nächsten Sonntag“, nuschelte er.

„Feigling!“, beschwerte ich mich.

Er grinste peinlich berührt. 

„Ja. Naja. Wir sehen uns die Woche bestimmt, oder?“

Zuversichtlich nickte ich. Noch einmal zum Abschied streichelte ich Berry, ehe ich mich wieder Kkami zuwandte. 

Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Bevor auch wir gehen würden, wollte ich den Hund noch etwas auspowern, also spielten wir noch. Ich bewegte mich selbst auch nochmal etwas mehr, als ich mit ihm zusammen über die Wiese lief.

Irgendwann geriet auch der Ball in Vergessenheit. Der fiel mir auch erst wieder ein, als ich Kkami wieder angeleint hatte, um mit ihm nach Hause zu gehen. Als ich den etwas störrischen Karabiner eingehakt hatte, streichelte ich sein Fell und sah ihn an.

„Hey, Kkami, wo hast du denn deinen Ball, hm?“

Angesprochener schlenderte nun etwas um mich herum, schnüffelte an der Bank. Ich sah mich indes um, bis ich das pinke Band auf der Wiese liegen sah. 

„Nicht abhauen“, wies ich an und wickelte die Rollleine einmal um den Fuß der Bank.

Ich joggte rüber auf die Wiese, nahm den Ball auf. Das Band lag daneben. Komisch, hatte ich gar nicht mitbekommen, wie ramponiert das Ding war. Was hatte der kleine Köter bitte für eine Kraft?

Und wieso bellte er plötzlich so lautstark?

*


	2. 까미 - Kkami (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Runde zwei! 
> 
> Hab viel Spaß beim Lesen und lass Dich nicht stören, wenn man den kurzen Schreib-Zeitraum bemerkt. Aber es ist trotzdem gut, versprochen. Hoffe ich. 
> 
> EGAL have fun <3

*

Ich sah mich nach ihm um… und rannte augenblicklich los. 

„Kkami! Hey, Kkami! Kkami?!“

An der Bank angekommen, war der Hund schon weg. Er rannte vermutlich irgendetwas hinterher, wahrscheinlich einem Eichhörnchen oder sowas. Ich sah ihn nicht mehr, hörte ihn nicht einmal mehr. Das tat er mir doch nicht an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

Kkami war weg.

„Scheiße… Scheiße, oh Gott. Das ist nicht wahr, so eine Scheiße…“, wiederholte ich mich immer wieder, während ich mich mehrfach um mich selbst drehte.

Ich hatte ihn doch angeleint gehabt! Er konnte sich doch nicht einfach losgerissen haben! Hatte der Karabiner vielleicht nicht eingehakt, weil er so gehangen hatte? Die Leine sah von hier aus okay aus, aber sie kümmerte mich gerade um ehrlich zu sein einen Scheiß. Das könnte ich nicht erklären. Das war nicht zu entschuldigen.

Als ich von meinem Schrecken zurück in die Realität kam, machte ich mich sofort auf die Suche nach dem Hund. Ich fragte die wenigen Menschen, die mir entgegen kamen, doch auch die hatten nichts mitbekommen. Nur einer konnte mir sagen, er habe ein Bellen gehört, habe es aber zu eilig, mir beim Suchen zu helfen.

Ich suchte alles ab. Wirklich, ich ging durch die kleinen Waldstücke im Umkreis, ich lief die ganze Wiese ab. Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wohin er gerannt war. Jedes Rascheln verwirrte mich mehr. Hyunjin würde mich umbringen. Nicht nur das, er würde mich nie wieder sehen wollen. 

Zumal ich mich auch um Kkami sorgte. Was, wenn er auf die Straße rannte und totgefahren würde? Ich wusste ja nicht, wie weit er das blöde kleine Vieh jagte. Oder wie sehr er von sich aus auf sich aufpasste.

Egal wie panisch ich hier herumrannte und versuchte, konzentriert zu bleiben, eigentlich wollte ich nur noch sitzen und heulen. Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass ich nicht in der Lage war, auf einen Hund aufzupassen. Einen kleinen, handlichen, noch dazu jemand anderes gehörenden Hund. Es war ja nicht einmal mein eigener Hund!

Während sich die bescheuerten Tränen schon in meinen Augen bildeten und ich mich durch ein Gebüsch kämpfte, vibrierte plötzlich mein Handy. Ich erschrak und zog es hervor. 

Na super.

Jetzt rief mich auch noch Hyunjin an. Ausnahmsweise mal der letzte, von dem ich mich über einen Anruf jetzt freuen würde. Es wäre mir lieber, es wäre Chan hyung, der mir sagte, er hätte Kkami auf seinem Heimweg gefunden oder so.

Jetzt hieß es, den fetten Kloß in meinem Hals runterschlucken und ruhig zu bleiben. Doch als ich mich entschieden hatte, dran zu gehen, war sein Anruf Gott sei Dank schon vorbei.

In der Hoffnung, dass Kkami vielleicht zurück zu seinem Ausganspunkt gelaufen war, begab ich mich zurück zu der Parkbank. Aber natürlich war das nicht der Fall. 

Es regte mich auf. Es regte mich einfach so auf, dass ich es nicht geschafft hatte, auf Kkami aufzupassen. So sehr, dass ich mich nicht mehr zusammenreißen konnte und anfing, zu weinen. Das machte die Situation nicht besser, im Gegenteil, sie wurde nur noch unangenehmer, aber ich konnte nicht anders. 

Mit gebrochener Stimme rief ich noch ein paar Mal nach ihm, ehe ich mich zurücklehnte und den Kopf in den Nacken legte und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. 

Scheiße… Es tat mir so leid. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wie ich jetzt weiter vorgehen sollte. Mein Kopf war wie leer. Wo könnte er denn hin sein? Ich hatte doch nur einen Moment nicht hingesehen. War das wirklich echt so, dass man nur einen Moment nicht aufpassen musste? So etwas Simples war schuld, dass sowas passierte?

Erneut vibrierte mein Handy. Hyunjin hatte mir mehrere Nachrichten geschrieben, wo ich sei und dass er in den Park käme. Er wollte auch noch den gleichen Parkeingang nehmen. Und mein Schicksal meinte es echt nicht gut mit mir.

Ich wischte über mein Gesicht und atmete durch. 

Das war ein Albtraum. 

Hyunjin kam freudestrahlend auf mich zu. Ich stand auf. Mein Lächeln scheiterte absolut.

„Jeonginie! Wieso gehst du nicht ans Handy, habt ihr so viel gespielt? Ich freu mich, dass ihr euch vertragt“, er grinste breit.

Zu meinem Leid beugte er sich vor uns küsste meine Wange wieder. Warum musste er mir sowas antun? Der Ältere nahm meine Hände in seine. Er war ganz aufgeregt und so glücklich, dass ich am liebsten wieder weinen wollte. Ich wollte ihm nicht so das Herz brechen. 

„Rate wer gewonnen hat! Es war so cool, wir kamen richtig gut an! Ich zeig dir nachher Videos, oh mein Gott, ich hätte dich so gerne dabei gehabt. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir Kkami aufgezwungen hab, aber Changbin war auch den ganzen Tag unterwegs-“, er sah an mir runter, „Und… meine Klamotten stehen dir erstaunlich gut.“

Ein schiefes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen vollen Lippen. Ich blinzelte verstärkt, sah an ihm vorbei. Tief durchatmend nickte ich. 

„Mhm… kann sein.“

„Wieso hast du die an?“

„D-Das ist… das ist ‘ne lange Geschichte.“

Er nickte langsam. Ihm schien mein Gesicht nun gänzlich aufzufallen. Ich versuchte zu vermeiden, ihn anzusehen. Aber Hyunjin war ja nicht blind. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen, ehe er sie befeuchtete und zu beiden Seiten auf den Boden sah.

„Ich bin gespannt. Uhm… Wo ist Kkami?“

„Hyung-“ 

Sein Ausdruck wurde skeptisch. Er ging auf Abstand. Ich schloss die Augen, um nicht zu sehen, wie er sich nun weiter umsah.

„Jeongin, wo ist Kkami? Hey, wo ist mein Hund?“

Ich schluckte trocken, sah ihn wieder an. Aufkommende Tränen blinzelte ich mühevoll weg.

„Es… Es tut mir leid, aber… ich find ihn nicht mehr.“

Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet, als dass er wütend wurde. Natürlich war er sauer. Er zog seine Hände weg. Vor lauter Schuldbewusstsein erschrak ich mich davor. 

„Du hast Kkami verloren?! Und dann sitzt du einfach hier?!“, schrie er mich an, „Sag mal spinnst du?! Hast du ihn nicht angeleint oder was?!“

„Hyung, ich schwöre dir, ich hab schon überall geguckt! Ich finde ihn nicht!“, wehrte ich mich, „Ich hab den ganzen Park durchsucht, er ist einfach weg! Ich-Ich weiß nicht, er hat irgendwas auf einmal gejagt-“

Mein Atem beschleunigte sich wieder. 

„Chan hyung war auch hier und wir haben mit den Hunden gespielt, dann- Ich hab ihn angeleint, bevor wir gehen wollten, ich schwöre es, Hyunjin! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Leine vielleicht nicht richtig angelegt hab oder ob am Geschirr was kaputt-“

„Wie kannst du denn so blöd sein und eine simple Leine nicht richtig anlegen?!“, fiel er mir ins Wort, „Jetzt hilf mir schon, meinen Hund zu finden. Na los.“

Stumm nickte ich. Erneut liefen mir ein paar Tränen über die Wangen. Selbst auch wütend wischte ich sie weg und machte mich erneut mit Hyunjin auf die Suche nach Kkami. 

Während der Suche traute ich mich gar nicht, auch nur einmal zum Älteren zu sehen. Ich fühlte mich total fehl am Platz. Als hätte ich ihn betrogen. Dass ich auch noch seine Kleidung trug machte es sogar noch schlimmer. Er hatte Recht, wie konnte ich so blöd sein und Kkami nicht richtig anleinen?

Mir kam noch eine Idee, weshalb ich Chan hyung noch einmal anrief. Jedoch verneinte der, als ich ihn fragte, ob er noch einmal im Park gewesen wäre oder irgendeine Idee hätte, wo Kkami sein könnte. Er fragte zwar, ob er uns helfen solle, aber das lehnte ich vorerst ab und legte wieder auf.

Bestimmt eine halbe Stunde suchten wir noch weiter, ehe Hyunjin mich zu sich rief. Ich war nicht bereit, noch mehr Ärger zu bekommen, aber da musste ich durch. Scheinbar versuchte er aber, ruhiger zu werden, auch wenn es ihm sehr schwer fiel. Auch er hatte Tränen in den Augen, hatte sich aber besser unter Kontrolle als ich. Man sah ihm den Stress allerdings an.

„Changbin hat mich angerufen. Er hat Kkami hinten im Skatepark aufgegriffen und sitzt zu Hause vor der Tür, weil er dachte, ich wäre schon daheim.“

Das hieß, Kkami war wirklich über die Straße gerannt. Gott, ich kam mir so scheiße vor. Ich fühlte mich so schuldig und so schlecht wie noch nie. Mit den Nerven am Ende trottete ich Hyunjin hinterher. 

„Die Leine, Jeongin!“, ermahnte Hyunjin mich noch, woraufhin ich diese und auch den Ball holen lief.

Der ganze Heimweg verlief schrecklich ruhig. Hyunjin sprach kein Wort mit mir. Er ließ es richtig raushängen, dass ich ihn enttäuscht hatte. Später in der Nähe des Hauses hörten wir schon Changbin hyung mit Kkami… sprechen? Vielleicht führte er auch Selbstgespräche. Er saß auf der zweistufigen Treppe vor der Tür und kraulte Kkami hinter seinen Ohren. Scheinbar tatsächlich der Punkt, der den Hund still hielt.

„Hey, na? Wie kommt die kleine Prinzessin denn in den Skatepark? Hast du nicht aufgepasst, Jinnie? Ah, warst du wieder abgelenkt, huh? Von Jeonginie? Ich hab schon verstanden“, feixte der Schwarzhaarige und zwinkerte übertrieben.

Hyunjin schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Kkami saß zwischen Changbin hyungs Beinen und war das pure Glück und der pure Stolz. Als sei er ganz allein nach Hause gelaufen und hätte Changbin hyung gefunden und nicht andersherum. Ich konnte nur minimal den Kopf schütteln. Dieser dumme Hund hatte mich Nerven gekostet…

„Ich war beim Contest, falls du dich erinnerst und hab Kkami Jeonginie anvertraut, aber der war nicht in der Lage auf ihn aufzupassen und hat ihn verloren.“

Damit nahm er Kkami auf den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. Der Hund streckte sich Hyunjin entgegen und versuchte wohl, das ein oder andere Küsschen abzustauben.

„Oh Mann, Jeonginie“, lachte Changbin hyung und stand auf, „Aber hey, ich war ja da, freu dich lieber, statt dich zu sorgen. Du bist doch der erste, der jammert, wenn er Falten kriegt. Er saß da am Parkeingang und hat richtig dumm geguckt, als wär‘ Innie ihm weggelaufen und nicht andersherum.“

„Er ist nicht über die Straße?“, fragte ich leise.

Changbin hyung schüttelte den Kopf und stand nun auf.

„Nee, das macht der nicht. Hat nur total ausgepowert da gesessen. Boah, Hyunjinnie, freu dich lieber, dass er wieder da ist, statt dich zu ärgern. Bevor ich gehe, eine Frage? Darf ich… mir Kkami vielleicht nochmal ausleihen?“

Skeptisch sah Hyunjin den Kleineren an.

„Was willst du mit meinem Hund?“

„Ach“, tat er plötzlich, als hätte er nichts Besonderes gefragt, „Nur spazieren, ich brauch Bewegung. Uhm… Ich hab zu tun. Wir sehen uns. Lass den kleinen Spinner nicht wieder aus den Augen. Bis dann Jeonginie.“

„Ja, bis dann“, lächelte ich matt.

Als Changbin weg war, schloss Hyunjin die Haustür auf. Er streifte seine Schuhe ab und ging mit Kkami voran ins Wohnzimmer. Ich schloss hinter mir die Tür und legte ebenfalls meine Schuhe ab. Die Leine legte ich auf das Regalbrett bei der Garderobe.

Ich hörte, wie Hyunjin in die Küche ging und mit dem Hundefutter hantierte, während ich mich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa setzte. Das einzige, was ich dachte, war, dass ich mich irgendwie entschuldigen sollte. Aber er blieb die ganze Zeit in der Küche und ich traute mich nicht, zu ihm zu gehen. Zu groß war meine Angst, dass er mich nicht mehr hier haben wollte. Aber ich musste. Also stand ich auf und zugegebenermaßen zu meiner Verwunderung hatten wir sofort Blickkontakt. Trocken schluckend ging ich auf ihn zu und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Als hätte ich immer noch nicht begriffen, dass er böse mit mir war, sah er stur zurück auf sein Handy.

„Hyung-“, setzte ich an, als sich die Haustür öffnete. 

„Ah, da bist du ja schon! Hallo Jeongin, du bist ja auch noch hier! Hallo Kkami, mein Engel!“

Hyunjins Mom kam in die Küche, Kkami auf dem Arm, der sie aufgeregt zu küssen versuchte. Sie setzte den kleinen Hund auf dem Boden ab. Hyunjin warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe er an mir vorbei ins Wohnzimmer ging. 

„Möchtest du etwas essen, Jeonginie?“, sie sah mir ins Gesicht.

Ich schluckte trocken. Hyunjin hatte das Aussehen definitiv von seiner Mom, sie war wunderschön. Und seinen freundlichen, liebevollen und fast anhänglichen Charakter hatte er auch von ihr geerbt. Es fiel mir so schwer, den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Ist alles in Ordnung? Verzeihung, aber du siehst wirklich fertig aus. Ist irgendetwas passiert, als wir weg waren?“, fragte sie besorgt.

Ich brauchte eine Weile, um mich zu sammeln, aber Hyunjins Mom blieb ruhig. Sie ließ mir die Zeit, die ich brauchte. Ich wollte mich dringend bei ihr entschuldigen. 

„Nein- also… Ja. Ich geh gleich und- Ich muss mich-“

Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörten wir Hyunjin genervt schnauben und irgendetwas landete hart auf dem Tisch. Vermutlich sein Handy. Er fluchte. Ich zuckte davon zusammen. Es war mir so furchtbar unangenehm, dass seine Laune meinetwegen so schlecht war. 

„War was mit Hyunjin?“, fragte sie nun leiser, als genau dieser sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte.

„Schon irgendwie“, ich atmete durch und nahm allen Mut zusammen, „Es tut mir furchtbar leid, uhm… als ich mit-“

Ein wenig grob stieß Hyunjin mich zur Seite und legte einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Mutter. Er zog sie mit sich in Richtung Flur. Was war das denn bitte?

„Jeonginie, würdest du bitte schon mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Es ist alles gut, Mom, ich hab’s ihm nur gesagt und es war sehr emotional und er ist noch etwas verwirrt, aber alles bestens.“

„Wie bitte? Oh, warte, wirklich? Das freut mich für euch! Jeonginie, wenn du mit mir darüber reden möchtest-“, sie sah freudestrahlend zu mir.

Was zum Teufel?

„Ja- nein, nein Mom, alles gut. Wir wären dir nur sehr dankbar, wenn du uns etwas Zeit gibst. Okay?“

Seine Mom schien irgendwie zuzustimmen und warf mir ein weiteres Lächeln zu, ehe sie nach oben verschwand. Etwas verwirrt sah ich ihr nach. Hyunjin kam nun auf mich zu und nahm meine Hand. Er zog mich mit sich ins Wohnzimmer und stieß mich locker auf die Couch. Dann setzte er sich neben mich.

„Was sollte das Theater denn jetzt? Ich wollte mich bei ihr entschuldigen. Und was willst du mir bitte gesagt haben?“, löcherte ich ihn mit Fragen.

Hyunjin seufzte einmal. Als er etwas lockerer ließ, hielt ich seine Hand fester. Er deutete auf sein Handy. 

„Changbin hat mir geschrieben und… du musst meiner Mom nichts davon sagen, dass du Kkami verloren hast. Sie mag dich und ich… ich will nicht, dass- egal. Jedenfalls hat Changbin mir geschrieben und er hat Recht. Ich bin wirklich sauer, aber ich hab wirklich nicht das Recht dazu“, murmelte er nur noch zum Ende hin.

„Wie meinst du das?“, hakte ich nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille nach.

Im Türrahmen erklang das hohe Bellen von Kkami, welcher sofort unsere ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Eigentlich wollte ich gehen, zeitgleich wollte ich es mit Hyunjin ausdiskutieren und dennoch war ich froh, dass der Hund uns ablenkte.

„Na komm her, Prinzessin“, Hyunjin klopfte auf seine Beine.

Ja, Prinzessin traf den Nagel auf den Kopf. Der Hund sah uns aus seinen großen Kulleraugen an, ehe er zu uns rannte und mehr oder weniger direkt auf Hyunjins Schoß sprang. Er kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. Beleidigt beobachtete ich die beiden. 

Ich war noch immer sauer auf mich selbst und auch ein bisschen auf den verwöhnten Hund, der mich den ganzen Tag so gestresst hatte. Dennoch wollte ich ihn streicheln, weil Kkami wirklich weich war. Und so niedlich, am liebsten würde ich ihn den ganzen Tag drücken. 

Ich ließ Hyunjins Hand los und streckte meine nach Kkami aus, streichelte seinen Kopf und seinen Hals – und er zwickte mir in die Hand.

„Kkami, nein!“, ordnete Hyunjin streng an und hielt ihm schnell die Schnauze zu, „So hab ich dich nicht erzogen!“

„Dummer Hund“, murmelte ich zeitgleich. 

Ich hatte mich nicht zurückhalten können. Dieses undankbare Tier war aber doch besser erzogen als ich dachte und ziemlich mitleidig, da er nach einem länger anhaltenden strengen Blick Hyunjins auf meinen Schoß krabbelte und sich prompt hinlegte. Dieses paradoxe Tier machte mich wirklich fertig. Wie konnte ein Hund sich selbst so uneins sein?

„Sag nicht ‚dummer Hund‘, das hattest du verdient. Guck mich bloß nicht so an, du hast nicht richtig aufgepasst, du bist selbst schuld. Du kannst froh sein, dass Changbin ihn gefunden hat. Eigentlich müsste ich echt überlegen, ob ich dir meinen Hund nochmal anvertraue.“

Leise seufzte ich.

„Ich weiß. Hyung-“, begann ich, wurde in meiner Entschuldigung aber erneut unterbrochen.

„Im Ernst, Jeongin, du hättest fast mein Baby verloren. Du hast ihn sogar verloren, du musst besser aufpassen! Wenn du ihn richtig angeleint hättest, wäre das nicht passiert. Was hätte ich denn machen sollen, wenn ihn ein Auto erwischt hätte, wenn er doch über die Straße gerannt wäre?“

Nun noch verstimmter verzog ich den Mund und sah nahezu bockig in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Auch wenn ich kein Recht dazu hatte, schließlich war es wirklich mein Fehler gewesen.

„Ich bin kein Hund, du brauchst mich nicht noch mehr ausschimpfen“, murmelte ich, „Ich weiß, was ich falsch gemacht hab. Ich hab’s im Park schon verstanden und deine Ignoranz eben war auch mehr als eindeutig.“

Ich wusste nicht woher mein plötzlicher Umschwung kam. Vielleicht war ich es jetzt schon leid, dass er wütend war. Es nervte ja nicht nur ihn, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Dass auch ich gereizt war, war doch verständlich, oder?

Daraufhin nahm ich Kkami in die Arme und legte mich mit ihm zusammen zur Seite. Ich konnte Hyunjins empörten Blick förmlich sehen, auch wenn ich gerade nur Augen für Kkamis frisch gewaschenes Fell hatte. Immerhin war er während seines Alleingangs nicht sonderlich schmutzig geworden. Dafür aber ziemlich müde.

„Jeongin, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob’s überhaupt Sinn macht.“

Darauf antwortete ich nicht. Immerhin wusste ich es doch selbst nicht. Erst recht nicht, was er mit der letzten Aussage meinte, aber was sollte es schon.

Einen kleinen Moment später hörte ich Hyunjin tiefer ausatmen. Dann spürte ich, wie er sich hinter mich quetschte. Er schlang einen Arm um meine Taille, den anderen legte er unter meinen Nacken und kraulte nun auch Kkami. Dieser lag auf der Höhe meiner Schulter vor mir. 

Es machte mich nicht einmal mehr nervös, dass er so hinter mir lag und mich umarmte. Ich kam mir nur etwas fehl am Platz vor, da ich nicht wirklich davon ausging, dass ich es verdient hatte. Erst nach ein paar Minuten hatte ich meine Entschuldigung zusammengesammelt. Und noch etwas mehr.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, hyung. Ich versteh auch, dass du so enttäuscht von mir bist, weil ich das auch bin. Sehr sogar. Weil ich nicht auf ihn aufgepasst hab und gerade weil ich dich damit enttäuscht hab“, ich hielt kurz inne, „Ausgerechnet dich. Ich hasse mich wirklich dafür. Weil… ich dich sehr gern hab und Kkami natürlich auch und jetzt hab ich‘s bei euch beiden versaut. Dabei- Dabei wollte ich dir ehrlich zeigen, dass du auf mich zählen kannst. Ich versteh auch, wenn du mir nicht mehr vertraust.“

Hyunjin sagte nichts. Ich merkte, wie er sich aufstützte, streichelte aber weiter durch Kkamis Fell. Ich mochte nicht, dass er wieder auf Abstand ging. In meiner Kehle bildete sich wieder ein Kloß und ich schluckte trocken. Innerlich machte ich mich auf die Abfuhr gefasst. 

„Hey, sieh mich mal bitte an.“

Leise seufzend drehte ich mich soweit ich konnte auf den Rücken und sah dem Älteren in die dunklen Augen. Er legte eine Hand an meine Wange und beugte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung zu mir herunter. Für einen Moment war ich wie betäubt und zeitgleich das blühende Leben, als ich seine weichen und vollen Lippen auf meinen fühlte. Nur für einen winzigen Moment, aber es war einfach schön, von Hyunjin geküsst zu werden

„Hyung, was war das-“, stammelte ich, aber er unterbrach mich.

„Das war scheiße, okay?“

Mir entgleisten förmlich die Gesichtszüge. Bitte was war das? 

„Du küsst mich und sagst es war scheiße? Ich hoffe seit Monaten-“, brabbelte ich.

„Nein, nein, um Gottes Willen, nicht der Kuss“, er lachte auf, fing sich aber sofort wieder und streichelte meine Wange, „Nein, der Kuss war gut. Ich meinte das mit Kkami. Also- ja, das war Mist, okay? Aber deshalb hab ich doch nicht aufgehört, dir zu vertrauen. Ich hab gesehen, wie schlimm du dich gesorgt hast und es kann ja auch passieren, dass ein Hund abhaut.“

Skeptisch zog ich eine Braue hoch.

„Woher der plötzliche Umschwung?“

„Jeongin, was war das eben mit monatelang hoffen?“, wich er meiner Frage aus.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Erst du.“

„Komm schon“, jammerte er.

„Hyung, nein. Erst du.“

Er seufzte etwas übertrieben. Etwas unbeholfen streichelte er über meinen Bauch und meine Seite. 

„Tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so ausgeflippt bin. Es ist nur- als wir Kkami so drei Monate hatten, ist er mir beim Spazieren auch abgehauen. Letztes Jahr nochmal und vor ein paar Monaten auch wieder und ich hatte echt Schiss, dass ich diesmal vielleicht kein Glück mehr habe. Dass er nicht mehr zurück kommt oder gefunden wird. Ich meine, er kennt dich ja nicht so gut wie mich, ich wusste ja nicht, ob er auf dich hören würde, wenn du ihn rufst oder so… Tut mir leid, ich hab vorhin nicht wirklich viel denken können.“

Ich schmiegte meinen Kopf mehr gegen seine Schulter und nickte. 

„Ich versteh schon, dass du aufgebracht warst. Ich nehm es dir auch nicht übel. Vermutlich wäre ich genauso sauer gewesen. Mein Gott, ich hatte richtig Angst, dass du mich jetzt hasst, weil… Naja…“

„Ich hab schon verstanden“, kicherte er.

Es war schön, ihn wieder fröhlicher zu sehen. Das tat gut. Der Größere beugte sich herunter und küsste meine Stirn, was noch viel besser war, als nur sein Lachen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein bisschen schlafen und uns vom Schrecken erholen? Und später gehen wir noch eine Runde mit Kkami und ich bring dich heim, ja?“

Nun nickte ich. 

„Aber du nimmst ihn.“

„Du hättest ihn auch nicht gekriegt.“

„Hyung!“, jammerte ich.

Hyunjin lachte herzlich und drückte mich an sich. Daraufhin machte er es sich bequemer.

„Ich mach nur Spaß.“

„Jaja.“

.

.

.

„Hast du deine Klamotten?“, fragte Hyunjin mich über seine Schulter hinweg.

Er hockte auf dem Boden und legte Kkami gerade sein Geschirr an.

„Yes, Sir!“, ich salutierte.

„Pscht, Mom schläft schon“, ermahnte er mich.

Mit großen Augen und zusammengepressten Lippen nickte ich.

„Sorry.“

Als Hyunjin fertig war, stand er auf und zog seine Schuhe an, was ich ihm gleich tat.

„Wieso hattest du eigentlich meine Sachen an?“, fragte er mich nun erneut, ähnlich neugierig wie vorhin.

Ich druckste etwas herum. 

„Kkami musste ganz eventuell baden und äh… hat mich gleich mit gebadet? Weil jemand vergessen hatte, die Terrassentür zu schließen?“

„Oh Fuck“, Hyunjin kicherte leise und küsste beruhigend meinen Mundwinkel, „Kann man nichts machen. Ist ja noch alles sauber und ganz, oder?“

„Wieder, ja.“

„Oh Gott…“

Nun griff er nach der Leine- nein, stopp, er griff eine andere Leine. Allerdings hielt er inne und sah auf das Regalbrett und zurück in seine Hände.

„Stimmt was nicht?“, fragte ich leise und stieß ich ihn locker an.

„Sag mal… hatte ich dir zufällig gesagt, welche Leine du nehmen solltest?“

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an, als er die fest gewobene, dennoch leichte und flexible Leine in seiner Hand begutachtete. Er sah zur roten Rollleine, die auf dem Regalbrett an der Garderobe lag. 

„Die im Wohnzimmer lag… das war die rote hier.“

„Das rostige Teil da?!“

Ich zog augenblicklich die Brauen zusammen und sah zu, wie seine Wangen langsam aber sicher rot anliefen. Mein Blick fiel zurück auf die Rollleine. 

Und den schmalen Karabiner. 

Der verändert wirkte. 

Weil sich der Verschluss an einer kleinen, rostroten Stelle gelöst hatte. 

„Ja… das war genau diese Leine da, hyung.“

Ich sah zurück zum Älteren. Hyunjin presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie. Er biss auf seine volle Unterlippe, ehe er mich nervös anlächelte. Ein entschuldigendes und sehr schuldbewusstes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem geröteten Gesicht aus.

„Uhm… Hoppla?“

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da war Jeongin scheinbar gar nicht so schuldig, sondern hat einfach nur Anweisungen befolgt… So kann’s gehen.   
(Hyunjin ist ein guter Hunde-Papa. Mit Sicherheit, nicht wie hier, wobei er auch hier im Grunde ein guter Hundebesitzer ist. Also kein Stress, ist schließlich ein AU.)
> 
> Lass mich bitte gerne wissen, wie es Dir gefallen hat! Ich hoffe sehr, Du hattest Spaß beim Lesen. 
> 
> Vielen Dank!
> 
> Bis bald  
Sazandora <3

**Author's Note:**

> Warum der kleine Köter plötzlich so ein Palaver macht, findest Du nächstes Kapitel heraus :D  
Wobei ich denke, dass Du es schon weißt.
> 
> Lass mich gerne wissen, wie es dir bisher gefällt!  
Ich hoffe sehr, du hattest mit Teil 1 Spaß und bist jetzt für Drama bereit.
> 
> Bis dann  
Sazandora <3
> 
> Übrigens... falls Kkami doch ein Weibchen ist... Lass es mich bitte sofort wissen. Sämtliche "Quellen" die ich fand, sagten, er sei ein naja... ein Er eben.


End file.
